In Your Arms Tonight
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!] Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menikah sudah 3 bulan atas permintaan orangtua mereka. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat Akashi berciuman dengan Aomine, Disinilah Kuroko mulai kebingungan. Disaat itu, Kuroko bertemu dengan Kagami kembali setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Typo(s), AU, OOC, RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Mistake

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort and Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair(s) :

**Akashi x Kuroko**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Mistake**_

* * *

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menikah selama 3 bulan lamanya atas permintaan orangtua mereka. Ketika Kuroko pulang dari supermarket sehabis bekerja menjadi guru TK Teiko, dia pulang melewati taman. Ditaman itulah dia melihat Akashi dan Aomine berciuman ditaman itu.

Disinilah Kuroko mulai kebingungan untuk memutuskan. Apakah Kuroko akan menceraikannya? Ataukah Kuroko akan mempertahankan pertalian suci mereka? Disaat itu, Kuroko bertemu dengan Kagami kembali setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu.

Yang mana yang akan Kuroko pilih?

Akashi yang merupakan suaminya?

Ataukah..

Kagami yang merupakan cinta pertamanya yang kini kembali hanya untuk dirinya?

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, seperti biasa Akashi sudah memakai kemeja merah marunnya lengkap beserta jas hitam yang terlihat licin dan mengkilat juga dasi hitam polos yang tidak kalah rapihnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk sekedar meminum teh hangat dengan asap masih terlihat mengepul yang sudah disiapkan oleh istri -suami- yang juga selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya.

"Seijuurou-kun sudah mau berangkat?" Kuroko Tetsuya- yang kini namanya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya meletakkan sepiring karaage, menu sarapan hari ini ke hadapan 'Seiijurou-kun'nya.

"Tidak Tetsuya, aku ada rapat pagi kali ini," ujarnya datar dan -sedikit- dingin di telinga Tetsuya. Tanpa pikir panjang, direktur muda itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku berangkat," dan meninggalkan surai biru muda itu tanpa kecupan pagi.

Seperti biasa..

Mereka memang sudah menikah selama 3 bulan lamanya, namun hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang hubungan pernikahan. Mereka menikah atas dasar permintaan kedua orangtua mereka. Mau tak mau merekapun menyetujuinya.

Helaan nafas berat selalu di keluarkannya setiap pagi. Menu sarapan yang disiapkan berasa sia-sia. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk sarapan seorang diri. Setelah mencuci peralatan makan, Tetsuya menuju kamar mandi lalu bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Bertemu dengan anak-anak di TK Teiko selalu berhasil membangun moodnya kembali.

.

Begitu Tetsuya menginjakkan kaki di TK Teiko, Anak-anak disana segera menyambut kedatangan Tetsuya dengan wajah ceria. Betapa lucunya mereka. Wajah mereka yang seperti itu mengembalikan mood Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengelus puncak kepala anak-anak itu dengan sanyang dan senyuman manis terbentuk di wajahnya. Dia harus bekerja seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang murid berambut kuning berlari dan menggelayuti kakinya sambil menangis terisak. Tetsuya mengelus perlahan surai itu dan menggendongnya agar lebih tenang. "Kenapa menangis Kise-kun? Apa ada yang memukulmu?"

"Hiks.. Ha-Hanamiya biyang achu chidak-hiks pancas ja-jadi piyot-ssu..hiks.." yang menggendong hanya menatap murid yang bernama Hanamiya itu datar. Tidak ada guratan kekesalan yang terpancar di mata lebarnya. Malah ia tersenyum. Sedikit perselisihan sepele murid-murid kecilnya terkadang membuat perasaan begitu nyaman. "Hanamiya-kun, apa yang ingin Hanamiya-kun lakukan saat besar nanti?"

"Humph!" yang kecil menatap tajam, sedikit terlihat egois memang. Tapi ia melanjutkan, "akhu ingin segayanya!"

"Segalanya?" si kecil Kise kini ikut menatap Hanamiya dengan mata sembab. Tidak mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu.

"Ya! Akhu ingin segayanya!"

"Berarti Hanamiya-kun ingin jadi pilot juga kan?"

Hanamiya kecil itu sedikit tersentak. Benar juga, ia bilang segalanya. Jadi, polisi, pemadam kebakaran, koki, pengusaha, olahragawan, dan pilot juga termasuk kan? Ia cemberut- lama kelamaan menangis juga. Membuat Tetsuya harus mengusap surai hitam itu dan memeluknya juga.

"Hanamiya-kun tidak boleh meremehkan cita-cita orang ya.. entah apapun, yang penting itu adalah pekerjaan mulia."

"Hiks.. hiks iyya.."

"Nah, sekarang Hanamiya-kun minta maaf pada Kise-kun ya," dengan sedikit terisak, bocah kecil berambut gelap mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Ma..af.." dan tangan kecil itu disambut oleh tangan lain yang tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Iyya-ssu!" dan cengiran si kuning Kise menjadi awal untuk pelajaran mereka hari ini.

Tetsuya tersenyum senang melihat Kise dan Hanamiya yang merupakan rival berbaikan kembali. Kedua orang itu memang tidak cocok sejak awal mereka bertemu. Kise yang mudah menangis menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Hanamiya yang sangat suka mengganggu orang lain. Selain itu, ada Haizaki Shougo yang se-type dengan Hanamiya, namun ada Nijimura yang mudah menangangi Haizaki.

Hari ini Tetsuya mengajarkan bagaimana membuat Origami kepada anak-anak. Semua membuat lingkaran besar dengan Tetsuya sebagai pusatnya. Origami buatan Tetsuya sangat rapi, anak-anak yang mencoba untuk menirunya malah mendapatkan hasil yang sebaliknya. Apalagi buatan Aomine yang lebih mirip pelintiran daripada sebuah karya origami

"Tetcuya-cencei~ ini buatanku!" Kise yang selesai membuat origaminya segera di berikan kepada Tetsuya

"Bagus. Kise-kun pitar." Puji Tetuya dengan pengelus pelan kepala kuning Kise

Aomine- Aomine Daichi tidak mau kalah. Ia juga menyerahkan plintiran(?) origaminya sambil nyengir lebar. Menampakkan gigi putih yang tampak kontras dengan rambut biru tuanya, apalagi dengan kulit yang tampak kecoklatan karena banyak bermain di bawah sinar matahari. "Punyaku juga cudah celecai! Bagus taan?" ujar bocah itu percaya diri.

"Um.. Aomine-kun membuat apa ini?"

"Utang! Daiichi suka cekali utang~!" Meski sedikit bingung dengan bentuk origami udang yang lebih mirip cacing terlindas itu, Tetsuya akhirnya mengelus surai si bocah, "Aomine-kun juga pintar. Tapi sensei belum pernah melihat udang seperti ini," sedikit bertanya mungkin bisa membuatnya tahu.

"I-itu.. utang Daiichi yang meninggal tellindas cepeda tou-chan.." ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas- gestur sedih. Seperti sedikit teringat masa lalu yang hampir membuat hidupnya hancur.

Tetsuya lantas tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dari Aomine itu. Astaga berbeda sekali dengan sang ayah. Tetsuya mengelus sayang kepala biru tua itu.

"Jangan sedih Aomine-kun. Makan siang nanti sensei akan buatkan Ebi Furai, oke?" hibur Tetsuya

"Um!" Aomine kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kembali. Udang merupakan hewan sekaligus lauk favorite.

.

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 siang. Sudah waktunya para anak-anak untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu anak-anak sudah pulang, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membereskan kelas yang teramat sangat berantakan. Mainan, kertas origami, bungkus makanan ringan dan tetesan warna-warni cat turut menghiasi lantai kelas.

Tetsuya menghela nafas sebentar lalu menggulung lengan kaos yang dia gunakan lalu mulai membersihkan. Mulai dari merapihkan mainan, membuang sampah, menyapu dan mengepel lantai kelasnya adalah kewajibannya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Tetsuya selesai membereskan ruang kelas. Ia pergi ke ruang guru -yang ternyata sudah sepi- untuk mengambil tas dan berkas-berkas mengajar. Tidak lupa juga memasukkan origami murid-muridnya ke sebuah kantong kertas berwarna kecoklatan untuk dinilai nanti di rumah.

Pemuda itu berniat untuk mampir sebentar ke supermarket, sekedar membeli bahan makanan untuk dua hari kedepan dan juga membeli novel keluaran terbaru bila ada.

Di rak sayuran, ia memilih-milih kangkung. Kemudian beralih memilih kentang, brokoli, tomat, bawang putih dan bawang merah. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang.. ah, wortel," Tetsuya mendekati rak wortel yang berada paling ujung. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar sampai, ada dua pemuda yang entah berdebat atau bercanda. Tampaknya ia kenal salah satunya.

"Ne Shin-chan~ malam ini makan sup ya~" pemuda yang lebih pendek memiliki warna surai hitam dengan belah tengahnya. Tampak ceria karena sedari tadi selalu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hm. Terserah kau saja nanodayo," pemuda yang lebih tinggi, berkacamata dan bersurai hijau membenarkan posisi kacamata. Tangan kirinya memegang boneka sapi. Yang ini tampak dingin dan.. sedikit aneh.

"Ah, Shin-chan~" yang dipanggil menoleh. "Shin-chan tahu kenapa daun wortel ini berwarna hijau?"

Diam.

"Tentu saja karena daun wortel berklorofil nanodayo," jawaban yang pantas dari seorang dokter muda ini.

"Bukan~" si surai hitam menyanggah dengan gaya manjanya.

"Hm? Tapi setauku itu nodayo. Apa karena wortel itu berfotosintesis?"

"Shin-chan bilang saja, 'aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?' gitu~" surai hitam sedikit menirukan gaya si surai hijau. Entah apa maunya.

Menghela nafas, si surai hijau akhirnya memilih menuruti, "baiklah aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa nanodayo?"

"Aku suka daun wortel, daun wortel ini hijau karena.. karena selalu mengingatku akan Shin-chan~"

Krik

Dan selanjutnya pemuda itu berteriak manja karena ditinggal oleh si surai hijau.

.

"Ah, anda orangtua Midorima.. Seitarou-san kan?"

"Eh? Akashi-sensei?"

"Doumo." balas Tetsuya dengan sopannya kepada pasangan itu dan tak lupa membungkukan badannya.

"Tetcuya-censei..?" seorang anak berambut hitam dengan belahan pinggir dan bermata hitam memanggil dirinya.

"Doumo, Seitarou-kun." balas Tetsuya dengan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Seitarou dan mengelus kepala hitam itu.

Seitarou yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalannya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada dan memeluk boneka beruang yang di pegangnya

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bu-Bukan berarti aku peduli ya!" Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau yang ternyata bernama Midorima Shintarou

"Um.. Tentu saja berbelanja, Midorima-kun." jawab Kuroko yang sedikit terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Midorima

"Shin-chan, semua orang bila ke supermarket tentu saja berbelanja kan?" kata pemuda disebelahnya -Midorima Kazunari.

Midorima hanya menarikan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Lalu manik hijau Midorima melihat Tetsuya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sepertinya Midorima menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Tetsuya.

"Ada apa Midorima-kun?" tentu objek yang di perhatikan merasa sedikit bingung ditatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa.. pakaianmu seperti itu Kuroko?"

"Ano.. sekarang namaku Akashi, Midorima-kun,"

"Oh? ya.. Aku lupa. Lalu kenapa pakaianmu aneh seperti itu Akashi..Tetsuya?"

"Bukan aneh Midorima-kun, baju ini adalah seragam. Aku menjadi salah satu guru di TK Teikou, tempat anak Midorima-kun bersekolah," terang pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sedikit panjang.

Yah, patut disadari, Midorima Shintarou terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Jadi yang biasa menjemput Midorima Seitarou -anaknya- adalah si ibu, Midorima Kazunari. Dan karena itu Shintarou tidak tahu kenapa Tetsuya mengenakan seragam berwarna putih dengan aksen biru tua juga apron berwarna biru tua polos -yang lupa belum dilepas-.

"Oh," menaikkan kacamata,

"aku baru tahu kalau kau benar-benar jadi guru TK."

"Hai, begitulah. Ano.. maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," Tetsuya menunduk singkat untuk sekedar pamitan pada sang dokter muda, Shintarou. Kemudian dua orang -Kazunari dan Seitarou- ikut menghampirinya,

"Tetchuya-cencei mau puyang?" si kecil tampak berbinar, enggan berpisah dengan guru kesayangannya. Tetsuya berjongkok, menyamai tinggi anak itu,

"Hai, sensei harus membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan.. juga menilai origami kalian tadi," pemuda itu mengelus perlahan surai hijau kecil yang menunduk.

"Ha-hai.."

Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya dan mendahului pasangan Midorima itu ke kasir dan segera kembali ke rumah. Sangat ingin dirinya membuatkan sup untuk sang Suami yang pulang kerja. Dia melewati taman kota untuk jalan pintasnya menuju rumahnya. Namun, dia melihat siluet dua orang yang dia kenal.

"Sepertinya aku kenal orang itu.." ada keinginan untuk mendekat karena rasa penasarannya. Namun, kegelisahan juga menahannya agar tidak kesana.

Pada akhirnya dia mendekati kedua siluet itu dan.. barang belanjaannnya jatuh begitu saja. Kedua orang itu.. Aomine dan Akashi! Yang benar saja! Aomine adalah orang yang dulu pernah membuangnya dan Akashi adalah suaminya dan mereka sedang berciuman di taman?!

Perlahan Tetsuya mengambil langkah mundur. Jaraknya tidak memungkinkan bagi kedua orang itu mengetahuinya. Badannya kaku seketika, otaknya berhenti bekerja, hatinya sakit. Dirinya di tampar oleh kenyataan pahit. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Akashi sering berangkat duluan, pulang setelah dia tertidur dan tidak pernah sarapan. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi sebelum Akashi berangkat kerja. Dia paham sekarang. Sangat paham..

_**~ To Be Continue ~**_

A/N : mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : A Kiss Can Make

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : A Kiss Can Make Tears Falling Down**_

* * *

Kedua bibir itu perlahan terpisah, saling menjauh, menimbulkan benang saliva tipis yang terhubung kian terurai. Memberi ruang pada masing-masing untuk menghirup oksigen kembali setelah hampir lima menit bibir mereka terpaut.

Akashi Seijuurou, direktur utama sebuah perusahaan besar di Tokyo, suami dari Akashi Tetsuya itu mengusap bibir dengan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari saku jas kerjanya. Sejenak pemuda itu menatap langit. Langit berwarna biru muda yang kini ternodai warna jingga cahaya mentari dari ufuk Barat.

Biru muda.

Seperti mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Seseorang yang berhubungan dengan biru muda. Seseorang yang helaian rambut dan iris matanya berwarna biru muda. Hanya ada satu yang ia tahu dan ia ingat.

Biru muda itu.. Tetsuya.

"Ada apa Sei?" tangan besar dengan kulit tan meraih pipi porselen Seijuurou. Menarik pandangan pemuda itu kembali ke realita bahwa ia sedang bersama Daiki kini. Ya, Aomine Daiki. Seseorang yang pernah membuang Tetsuya di masa lampau dan kini menjadi kekasih simpanannya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit terpikir."

"Tetsu lagi eh?" yang ditanya menghela nafas. Daiki menebak itu artinya iya.

"Saa~ pulanglah kalau kau rindu dengannya," giliran Daiki, pemuda berambut biru tua yang menatap langit. Kedua tangan ia simpan di belakang, menyokong berat tubuh.

_Sebenarnya.. _

_Yang rindu itu aku.._

Seijuurou meneliti setiap garis wajah Daiki. Ada pancaran kesedihan dan kerinduan yang sangat menyakitkan. Walaupun begitu.. Dia tidak bisa menerima pernikahannya. Menikah atas dasar permintaan orangtua –yang merupakan orang yang sangat mulia bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Tetapi, bila mereka sampai tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Daiki.."

"Ada apa?" Daiki menolehkan kepalanya. Gurat kesedihan dan kepedihan terpancar jelas dari wajah Seijuurou. Dirinya tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuannya dia tahu.

_Alasan mengapa mereka menikah.. _

_Alasan mengapa mereka tetap menjalin hubungan.._

_Alasan mengapa dirinya mau dijadikan simpanan oleh Seijuurou.._

Daiki dan Seijuurou sama-sama mengetahui. Semua kepedihan, kesakitan dan kekecewaan di simpan oleh mereka. Bersama. Saling berbagi beban. Hidup tidak bisa ditebak, tapi bisa di antisipasi. Namun, terkadang apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diubah.

"Cinta itu.. buta ya." Kata Daiki tiba-tiba.

"Sou.." balas Saijuurou

"Kembalilah Sei. Sudah malam. Tidak baik terus-terusan disini." Kata Daiki

"..."

"Sei?" Daiki menolehkan kepalanya ke Seijuurou yang masih diam tak bergerak serta menundukan kepalanya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu ini berat, namun kau harus kembali. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah istrimu." Lanjut Daiki

"Wakatta." Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu segera pergi dari taman itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Daiki.

Daiki terseyum paham akan apa yang di rasakan oleh Seijuurou-nya. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun takdir mempermainkan semuannya. Dirinya merasa orang paling jahat. Membuang Tetsuya di masa lalu dan kini mencintai Seijuurou yang menjadi suaminya. Bila seperti ini terus, maka sampai kapanpun Seijuurou tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai dan memperlakukan Tetsuya sebagai Istrinya.

"Mungkin.. Aku yang harus mengalah?"

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport merah dengan tribal warna biru tua itu terhenti di halaman sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat yang lokasinya berada di tengah perumahan mewah juga. Pintu mobil itu terbuka ke atas, terlihat Seijuurou keluar dari mobil sambil membenarkan jasnya- kemudian pintu ditutup kembali.

"Tadaima," ucapnya kalem seraya membuka pintu, tak perlu sedikitpun berteriak karena ia yakin Tetsuya akan muncul dari balik tembok sekat dan mengagetkannya seperti biasa sambil mengucapkan "okaeri Seijuurou-kun" dan ia hanya akan menjawab dengan gumaman. Tapi.. Seijuurou sudah melepas sepatu- dan Tetsuya tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ada yang aneh.

Mungkin dia ke supermarket, pikir pemuda itu simpel sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci lalu beralih ke dapur.

Sup? batinnya saat melihat sebuah mangkuk berwarna putih itu terisi oleh sup yang sepertinya sudah agak dingin dan mangkuk lain berisi nasi. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati sambutan kurang ajar seperti ini karena Tetsuya paham benar suaminya tidak suka makanan yang sudah dingin. Dan sekarang yang dilakukan Seijuurou atas perintah otaknya adalah mendatangi kamarnya- kamar mereka.

.

"Tetsuya?"

Kamar super luas itu gelap gulita. Dengan gerak cepat saklar lampu ditekan dan lampu di tengah ruangan menyala terang ke seluruh penjuru. Membuatnya harus menyipit, menyesuaikan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke mata. Satu yang didapat- tempat tidur masih rapi seperti biasa. Dengan tiga bantal dan dua guling yang tertata seperti biasa juga. Tapi bukan bantal guling yang dicari Seijuurou.

"Dimana Tetsuya.." gumamnya sambil berlalu dan menuju lantai atas, ke tempat yang biasa Tetsuya datangi.

.

Suara derak pintu terdengar memilukan saat Seijuurou mendorong pintu kayu itu perlahan. Di sebuah kamar gelap yang tidak seluas miliknya tetapi lebih sunyi daripada miliknya, terdengar samar suara isak tangis. Pemuda itu menyipit.

"Tetsuya? Kau kah itu?" pertanyaan retoris. Siapa lagi yang ada di rumahnya selain istri -suami- yang selalu sabar dan setia menanti?

Gundukan selimut di tempat tidur itu bergerak sedikit. Tanpa harus menyalakan lampu pun Seijuurou dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia mendekat dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Selimut dibuka dan pemuda merah itu membalikkan tubuh yang ada di dekatnya itu dengan paksa, "Tetsu.. ya.."

Isakan.

Hanya suara isakan yang ia dengar.

"Tetsuya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini lebih berperikemanusiaan. Seijuurou membantu Tetsuya untuk duduk dan memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa basah- masih terasa basah.

Hanya gelengan pelan yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Kau..

Menggeleng lagi.

"Tetsuya aku serius. Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Tetsuya mengalihkan perlahan tangan yang memegang pipinya. Membuat sang pemilik mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Dai..joubu.."

Sepasang alis merah saling bertautan. Seijuurou bingung apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. Rasa penyesalan menyelimuti hatinya. Sebagian dirinya ingin memeluk Tetsuya namun sebagian dirinya yang egois tak ingin memeluknya.

"Tetsuya.." panggilnya

"Na-Nandesuka?" balas Tetsuya

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada emperornya

Bukannya langsung menjawab, justru Tetsuya menaikan kembali selimut dan kembali bergelung di dalamnya.

Seijuurou yang memang orangnya tidak suka bila dibantah, segera menarik paksa selimut itu dan membuangnya lalu dengan segera mencengkram kedua pipi Tetsuya dan membuat Tetsuya menatap dirinya dengan paksa lalu mengintimidasinya.

"Bisakah.. Seijuurou-kun memberiku waktu untuk menata pikiranku? Onegaishimasu." Kata Tetsuya dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Baiklah." Balas Seijuurou lalu segera melepaskan cengkramannya di pipi mulus Tetsuya dan segera berganti pakaian.

"A..rigatou." kata Tetsuya sambil memegang bekas cengkraman Seijuurou.

Hatinya semakin terluka dengan perlakukan kasar suaminya tadi. Tidak cukupkah dirinya mengetahui bila Seijuurou-nya berselingkuh dengan orang yang pernah membuangnya dimasa lalu. Ditambah dengan perlakuan kasar barusan seolah dirinya adalah mahkluk hina.

Selama ini, Tetsuya dengan segenap hati melayani dan menyayangi Seijuurou sebagai seorang istri yang berbakti kepada sang suami. Selama 3 bulan lamanya Tetsuya di perlakukan tidak ada oleh Seijuurou. Padahal, Tetsuya menyayangi Seijuurou namun dia tak mendapatkan balasan.

Memang benar alasan mereka menikah atas dasar permintaan orang tua mereka, namun tidak dia sangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang menyakitkan hati. Sejak awal, Tetsuya menolak pernikahan ini karena dia memegang janji akan menunggu seseorang. Namun apa boleh buat. Takdir berkata lain.

Tetsuya membuka mata perlahan. Ia mengerjap, memastikan ada dimana sekarang. Masih di tempat sebelumnya, di sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumahnya sendiri. Atau rumah Seijuurou? Entahlah. Tak disangka ternyata ia bisa tertidur setelah lama menangis dan merenungkan nasib rumah tangganya. Suasana kamar masih sangat sunyi. Cahaya matahari dari luar tampak ingin menembus gorden putih yang melapisi jendela. Tetsuya bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh sejenak lalu merapikan tempat tidur. Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

Seijuurou-kun..

Entah kenapa kali ini tubuhnya tak ingin cepat bertindak untuk membuat sarapan atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi. Mungkin kantung kesabarannya sudah terlalu menyusut sehingga koneksi batin dan tanggung jawabnya dengan Seijuurou terasa hampa dan tidak penting kini. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak ke lantai bawah.

Bagaimanapun.. Akashi Seijuurou adalah suaminya.

.

Tetsuya menelengkan kepala kesana kemari. Di dapur, tidak ada. Di ruang tamu, tidak ada. Di kamar, tidak ada juga. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Sudah berangkat ya.." dan akhirnya pemilik surai biru muda itu memutuskan untuk mandi- mendinginkan kepala kemudian berangkat kerja.

.

.

Ponsel android di tas selempang Tetsuya bergetar-getar. Sayangnya tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemilik karena sedang sibuk mengajari murid-murid kecilnya menggambar -dan tas berada di ruang guru-. Seorang guru perempuan berambut kecoklatan yang kebetulan sedang makan di meja tempat tas itu berada mendadak menghentikan acara makannya.

Drrrt drrrrt

"Apa.. dari tas ini ya?" si guru mengangkat tas tersebut dan benar saja, ia merasakan getaran yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya ia berlari dan membawa tas tersebut ke ruangan tempat pemiliknya berada.

.

"Tetchuya-cencei~ achu uda clecai gambar-ssu~" Kise Ryouta mendekati guru berambut biru muda itu sambil membawa buku gambarnya.

"A-achu juga nanodayo~" Midorima Seitarou turut mendekati.

"Daiichi juga~" Aomine Daichi juga tidak kalah antusias. Ia membawa buku gambarnya sambil menodongkan crayon biru mudanya.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun hebat, cepat sekali menggambarnya," Tetsuya mengelus kepala beda warna itu bergantian sambil menerima pekerjaan mereka.

Brak!

"A-Akashi-sensei!" Riko, guru berambut kecoklatan itu membanting pintu kelas Tetsuya lalu dengan cepat menyodorkan tas yang ia bawa. Membuat si penerima menatap bingung orang tersebut. "P-ponsel-hah.. ponsel anda bergetar dari tadi!"

"Ah, hai. Arigatou," dengan cekatan, satu-satunya guru lelaki itu merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu keluar ruangan.

Answer.

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi Tetsuya desu."

/Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuya kan?/

"Ano.. maaf.. namaku sekarang Akashi Tetsuya. Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

/Akashi? Hei, kenapa namamu sudah berubah? Aku ini Kagami/

**Deg**

"Kaga..mi.."

_**~ To be Continue ~**_

A/N: Thank buat kalian yang sudah memfav-follow-review :D

Last, mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 : He's Back

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : He's Back**_

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi Tetsuya desu."

/Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuya kan?/

"Ano.. maaf.. namaku sekarang Akashi Tetsuya. Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

/Akashi? Hei, kenapa namamu sudah berubah? Aku ini Kagami/

**Deg**

"Kaga..mi.."

_**.**_

/Iya Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Kau lupa ya?/

-dan ponsel itu kian menjauh dari telinga Tetsuya.

Nomer yang tidak ada di kontak, suara seseorang yang selalu ia dengar di waktu lampau. Tiba-tiba semua kenangan masa SMA terputar di benaknya..

.

_"Setelah ini Kagami-kun ingin melanjutkan kemana?"_

_"Hmm entahlah. Yang pasti aku akan kembali ke Amerika untuk menepati janji pada kedua orangtuaku."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Ya~ mereka menyuruhku pulang bila aku sudah lulus. Katanya sih aku harus melanjutkan usaha ayah di sana."_

_"Bukan pemadam?"_

_"Apanya yang pemadam huh?" sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di helaian secerah langit pagi itu. Tidak dengan amarah, lebih kepada sayang. Membuat yang terkena mengaduh pelan._

_"Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti kembali. Yah~ meski entah kapan. Tapi aku pasti kembali!"_

_Senyum meyakinkan itu.._

_"Hai. Semoga saja kau menepati janjimu."_

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan kembali demi dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya!" kata Kagami dengan penuh keyakinan dan melakukan first bump mereka. Tak lupa dengan cengiran kebar Kagami_

"_Hai"_

.

/Moshi moshi? Oi Kuroko?/

"Ah Hai.. Sumimasen."

/Kau ada dimana sekarang?/

"Ano.. Aku masih bekerja sekarang."

/Sou ka. Jaa aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai kerja/

"Apakah ada keperluan penting, Kagami-kun?"

/Ah tidak terlalu. Dimana kau bekerja sekarang? Dan pulang jam berapa?/

"Di TK Teiko desu. Sekitar jam 5 sore."

/Oh baiklah. Jangan pulang dulu pokoknya. Okee? Jaa/

Tuut..

Dan dengan begitu sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Tangan Kuroko bergetar, kedua kakinya lemas begitu saja dan menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di lorong kelas. Airmatanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

Kagami..

Dia kembali..

Menepati janji mereka..

Tapi..

Tetsuya tidak menepati janji..

"Dia.. pasti akan membenciku bila tau semuannya." Gumam Kuroko

.

**Skip Time**

Tetsuya berjalan pelan melewati gerbang TK, namun matanya sekilas menangkap siluet orang yang paling dia rindukan. Kedua manik Aquamarine miliknya melihatnya kembali. Tubuh tegap tinggi yang dihiasi surai merah darah dan hitam di ujungnya.

Itu dia..

Kagami-kun-nya..

Kagami-kun kembali..

"Yo!" sapa Kagami seperti biasa padanya

"Ka..gami..kun.."

"Oi.. Oi.. Doushitano?" tanyanya dengan senyuman hangat seperti dulu

Reflek Tetsuya memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya kembali. Kagami yang sempat syok kini membalas pelukan Tetsuya dengan erat. Kagami sangat merindukan aroma musim Vanilla Shake dari kekasihnya.

"Tadaima.."

"Hai.. O-Okaeri Kagami-kun." Balas Tetsuya.

"Gomen aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama di Jepang." Kata Kagami sambil mengendurkan pelukan

"Daijyoubu desu." Balas Tetsuya

"Kau tidak terlalu berubah setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Dan kau masih lebih pendek dari pada aku. Hahahahah" Kata Kagami sambl tertawa

"Kagami-kun hidoi desu." Kata Kuroko sambil meninju pelan perut Kagami

"Ne, mau ke rumahku? Aku ingin dengar cerita banyak darimu selama aku tinggal, Tetsuya~" kata Kagami dan mencium seingkat bibir Tetsuya

**Deg**

Ba-Bagaimana ini?

Seijuurou benar-benar ada rapat kali ini, sehingga pulang kerjanya jauh dari jam biasa. Berulang kali ia memarahi bawahan yang memberikan pendapat tidak penting ataupun sedikit meleset dari tujuan. Bahkan ia hampir lepas kendali saat seorang security perusahaan tidak ada di posnya, membuat ia harus menunggu portal besi itu dibuka sekitar delapan menit kemudian.

"Ck! Sial!" umpat direktur perusahaan itu sambil menginjak pedal gas mobil sportnya dalam-dalam, yang kebetulan jalanan sudah lumayan sepi karena sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih tujuh belas menit. Diliriknya sekilas ponsel android yang lebih canggih dari milik Tetsuya itu.

Tidak ada pesan balasan dari Daiki. Itu artinya dia sudah mulai dengan sip malamnya. Hanya hitungan belasan menit, Seijuurou sampai di rumah.

.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Seijuurou kasar setelah melepas sepatu lalu beringsut ke kamar. Langkahnya cepat dan berat, kentara sekali emosi mengusai dirinya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar dibuka kasar. Saklar lampu ditekan cepat. Satu yang ia dapat.

Tetsuya tidak ada.

.

.

"Jadi.. apa maksudmu namamu sekarang Akashi Tetsuya?" pemuda berambut darah yang lebih jangkung menatap iris biru cerah bingung. Meminta penjelasan atas percakapan di telefon tadi siang.

"Ano.. itu.." Tetsuya menunduk dalam. Ia sangat bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal tidak mengenali suara orang yang ia nanti dulu. Andai saja tadi ia tidak bilang kalau namanya Akashi Tetsuya. Pasti tidak perlu merasa bingung dan takut seperti ini.

Televisi di ruangan itu dibiarkan berceloteh. Sedangkan dua orang di sana hanya diam. Satu sibuk mengamati orang disebelahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, satunya lagi malah menunduk sampai-sampai poni biru muda itu menutup sebagian wajah.

"Doushita no Tetsuya?" Taiga, Kagami Taiga menepuk pelan kepala biru muda, membuat pemiliknya mengangkat kepala sedikit sebagai respon.

Si rambut darah menghela nafas pelan, "Ayolah~ jangan berekspresi tidak wajar begini. Aku datang bukan untuk melihatmu menangis lho~" godanya sambil memegang pipi porselen itu. Menatap wajahnya intens sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ano.. Su-Sumimasen Kagami-kun." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dirinya tidak sanggup bila harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kagami pasti tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Kau.. Sudah menikah?" tanya Kagami secara tiba-tiba

Tetsuya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Atas dasar apa Kagami mengatakan hal itu? Jari-jari tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang dia gunakan. Bagaimana ini?

"Da-Darimana Kagami-kun menyimpulkan hal itu?" tanya Tetsuya

"Kau menggunakan cincin pernikahanmu bodoh." Jawab Kagami dengan senyuman paksa dan kepala menunduk

"So-Sou ka.." balas Tetsuya

Kagami dan Tetsuya tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Kagami yang terlalu terkejut akan fakta yang dia dapatkan setelah kembali ke Jepang demi kekasih tercinta dan sekaligus cinta pertamanya sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri terlalu takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka.

"Nande?"

"Gomen.."

"Nande Kuroko?!" bentak Kagami dan memukul meja

"Go..Gomenasai Kagami-kun. Aku.. aku.. tidak menempati janji kita di masa lalu." kata Tetsuya

"Apa... alasanmu?"

"Orangtua ku yang meminta kami menikah. Dan aku sudah menolak dengan segala cara namun percuma. Usahaku sia-sia, Kagami-kun"

"Cih! Aku kembali ke Jepang demi dirimu tapi inilah yang aku dapatkan darimu?" kata Kagami sakartis

"..."

Kagami memeluk tubuh ringkih dan bergetar milik Tetsuya. Pelukan erat, hangat, dan penuh dengan penyesalan dan disertai kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Tetsuya semakin menangis di pelukan Kagami. Mereka saling berbagi perasaan rindu dan rasa sakit. Mereka sangat merindukan suasana ini. Selama 12 tahun mereka harus menahan kerinduan seperti ini.

.

.

Drrrt drrt

Ponsel Tetsuya di meja bergetar.

Drrrrt drrrt

Kagami meraih ponsel tersebut karena merasa terganggu atas vibrate yang menggetarkan meja di depan mereka. Dilihatnya sekilas layar ponsel- terpampang jelas foto si pemilik bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris heterochrome merah dan kuning yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pemuda biru cerah disebelahnya. Terera tulisan "Seijuurou-kun" pada incoming call tersebut.

Jadi ini Akashi? batin Kagami sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya kesal. Iris darah menatap pemuda berambut biru muda yang tertidur di pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab panggilan itu dan mengatakan Tetsuya sedang ada di rumahnya, tetapi niat itu diurungkan. Kagami cukup tau diri, ia tidak ingin menambah runyam hubungan mereka yang memang tidak resmi -atau belum resmi? Entahlah. Maka dari itu Kagami hanya meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu ke meja.

"Oyasumi Tetsuya," dan mengecup singkat kening cinta pertamanya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu

.

.

Seijuurou berdecak kesal. Sudah puluhan kali ia menelfon tetapi tetap tidak ada satu pun yang diangkat. Tidak juga di reject. Ia semakin bingung lagi karena sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan istrinya -yang tidak dianggap- itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Oke. Bilang Seijuurou tidak pernah sedikit pun menampakkan rasa cintanya pada sang istri. Bilang Seijuurou suami brengsek yang tidak pernah membalas perhatian dan kesabaran Tetsuya. Bilang Seijuurou suami sialan karena telah menduakan orang yang berusaha mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi..

..sejujurnya Seijuurou adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab.

Hatinya berkecamuk gelisah saat Tetsuya tidak ada di sisinya. Mungkin ia sering meninggalkan sang istri demi memuaskan nafsu dan cinta kepada simpanannya. Ia juga sering tidak memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Tetsuya dengan susah payah. Tapi, menyadari orang yang biasa ada di depan mata kini tidak ada. Itu lebih dari sekedar kesepian.

Ya.. itu adalah kehampaan baginya.

Tetsuya.. dimana kau?

Seijuurou mencoba mencari Tetsuya ke segala penjuru rumah. Setiap ruangan yang sering di kunjungi oleh Tetsuya hingga ke ruangan yang tidak mungkin di kunjungi oleh Tetsuya. Semua sudut di lihat dengan teliti olehnya.

Hasilnya tetap NIHIL

"Tetsuya!" teriaknya frustasi

Mata emperor-nya sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Tetsuya. Walaupun dia menggunakan kemampuan Missdirection, Emperor eyes miliknya akan tetap bisa menemukannya. Apa.. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak ada di rumah?

"Dimana kau?!" teriak Seijuurou sekali lagi.

Kuso!

Dimana dia?!

**TBC**

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas favorit, review, dan follownya!  
Last, RnR please ? :3


	4. Chapter 4 : Please

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Please..**_

* * *

"Tetsuya!" teriaknya frustasi

Mata emperor-nya sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Tetsuya. Walaupun dia menggunakan kemampuan Missdirection, Emperor eyes miliknya akan tetap bisa menemukannya. Apa.. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak ada di rumah?

"Dimana kau?!" teriak Seijuurou sekali lagi.

Kuso!

Dimana dia?!

* * *

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya sehingga menampakan iris babyblue yang indah. Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos dari sela-sela selambu dan berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tetsuya memustuskan untuk duduk dengan bantal sebagai sandaran punggungnya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Ini.. bukan di kamarku?" tanyannya bingung

Tetsuya melihat sebuah tangan besar masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya dan sepertinya pemiliknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan gerakan Tetsuya barusan.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Uh? Ohayou Kuroko." Sapa Kagami dan mencium pipi kenyal Tetsuya sayang.

"Ini.."

"Ah! Kau kemarin ketiduran disini jadi aku bawa kau di kamarku. Maaf kamar yang sekarang bisa di pakai hanya kamarku saja. Kamar sebelah belum sempat aku bersihkan karena terlalu lelah." Jelas Kagami

"Apakah.. semalam.. aku dan Kagami-kun.."

"Go-Gomen! Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak tidur di kasurku sendiri. Ja-jadi semalam aku.." kata Kagami

Bukannya marah justru Tetsuya memeluk Kagami erat. Dirinya kembali menumpahkan airmata bahagianya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya setelah 12 tahun lamanya akhirnya mereka bertemu. Kerinduan yang membuatnya hampir gila kini bisa terbalaskan.

"Kuroko, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hai. Semoga aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Um.." Kagami tampak menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan, "apa.. kau mencintai Akashi?"

Seketika itu Tetsuya membisu.

Tidak.

Sangat tidak.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga-

"Ah, kau pasti sangat mencintai suamimu ya.." Kagami menutup mata dengan telapak tangan, ia tersenyum perih. Kenyataan Tetsuya yang sudah memiliki suami itu bukan sekedar perkara konyol baginya. Siapapun tahu. Siapapun mengerti. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu hubungan rumah tangga seseorang. Apalagi mengambil salah seorang yang berperan penting dalam rumah tangga tersebut. Kagami sadar. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan-

"Tidak," -tapi kesempatan kedua mungkin ada. Pemuda itu menjauhkan tangan besarnya dari wajah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak' Kuroko?" bermaksud mengklarifikasi kembali kata yang ia dengar. Mungkin hanya delusinya saja.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya.. aku.. aku tidak mencintai Akashi-kun. Tapi.. aku juga tidak menyalahkan Akashi-kun."

"Huh? Maksudmu?" pemuda jangkung itu mengerutkan kening.

"Ck. Kau itu, selalu saja membuat kata-kata yang membingungkan," lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tetsuya supaya dapat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan, "maaf, aku sudah mengecewakan Kagami-kun. Tapi.. andai aku sudah memiliki anak pun, sepertinya perasaanku terhadap Kagami-kun tidak mungkin hilang. Karena..."

Objek di sebelah Tetsuya itu menatapnya lekat. Dalam hati berharap mendapat jawaban yang 'pas'.

"... karena Kagami-kun adalah cinta pertamaku."

"So-Sou ka. Lalu.. Kalau kau tidak mencintai Akashi kenapa kau menikahinya?" tanya Kagami

"Itu karena.. Orangtua kami." jawab Tetsuya sambil menunduk

"Kalian menikah dengan di jodohkan begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK DAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANNYA?!" Kagami berada di batas kesabarannya hingga berteriak tanpa sadar. Dia lelah.

"Sumimasen. Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka. Tetapi, mereka tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Lagipula mereka adalah kedua orangtuaku yang sudah berjasa besar dalam hidupku jadi aku tidak bisa menolak." Jelas Tetsuya sambil menahan tangisannya

"Kau tahu?" kata Kagami

Tetsuya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah cinta pertamanya itu

"Aku sangat senang ketika aku di ijinkan oleh Alex untuk kembali ke Jepang. Banyak hal yang sudah aku rencanakan selama aku di Jepang. Yang pertama kali aku ingin lakukan adalah.."

Tetsuya tahu apa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di katakan oleh Kagami

"... Bertemu denganmu." Kata mereka bersamaan

"Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berniat meletakan barang-barang terlebih dahulu. Namun, akan merepotkan nantinya. Setelahnya aku segera menuju ke tempat kerjamu."

Kagami dan Tetsuya sama-sama terdiam

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja dan tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu." Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakannnya bersamaan.

"Kagami-kun.. Aku.."

"That's alright, Kuroko. But.. Let me tell you something." Kagami memberi jeda "I'll never let you go. Whatever the reason."

Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lagi. Dengan segera berhamburan memeluk Kagami erat dan menangis. Kagami membalas pelukan Tetsuya tak kalah eratnya. Saling merasakan rasa bahagia yang melimpah bersama.

Drrrttt

Drrrrtt

Kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sama-sama menoleh ke arah ponsel touch bewarna hitam di atas meja.

_[Tetsuya! Kau dimana sekarang? Semalam kau kemana saja?]_

"Cih dia pemaksa sekali. Aku yakin dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama kalian menikah." Tebak Kagami

"Hai."

"Tidak aku sangka tebakanku benar." Kata Kagami sambil mengelus kepala Tetsuya untuk menenagkan sang babyblue

"Un."

"Kembalilah Kuroko." Kata Kagami

"Demo.."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia suamimu. Namun, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk melepaskanmu dari Akashi." Kata Kagami

"Wakarimashita. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kuroko lalu berlalu begitu saja tampa menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke Kagami

"Hai." Balas Kagami lemah dan sedih

Tetsuya membuka pintu rumahnya secara pelan dan hati-hati. Layaknya seorang penguntit atau pencuri yang menyelinap di rumah korbannya. Berharap sang suami, Akashi Seijuurou sudah berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa. Mengingat ia pulang dari rumah Kagami pukul setengah delapan pagi. Mungkin sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan karena jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan melihat suasana rumah yang tampaknya sudah sepi -atau masih sepi?-. Yah, semoga saja benar.

"Tetsuya~"

Sayang sekali, keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Tubuh mungil itu begidik tiba-tiba karena mendengar suara orang yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar sekarang. Suasana di ruang tamu -tempatnya berdiri sekarang- semakin suram saja. Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di sofa dengan posisi menghadap televisi yang sedang mati.

Terdengar pelan suara buku cukup tebal ditutup.

"Jangan menyelinap seperti pencuri di rumah sendiri, Tetsuya. Gayamu sungguh tidak elit," pemuda berambut merah terang berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat pemuda yang lain reflek mengambil langkah mundur walau hanya sedikit.

Ia melihat. Tatapan heterochrome yang mengintimidasi. Seolah-olah sedang mengorek informasi tersembunyi dalam pikiran Tetsuya. Membuat pemuda yang disebut mundur kembali hingga punggung bersambut tembok pastel nan dingin. Satu yang ada di benaknya..

Seijuurou murka.

Bodoh. Tetsuya sangat bodoh. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Pantas saja suaminya santai-santai di rumah. Andai saja dia menginap di rumah Kagami sehari lagi, pasti-

"Kemana saja kau semalam Tetsuya? Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" -pasti suaminya lebih murka dari ini.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou mengangkat tangan Tetsuya di samping kepalanya. Mencengkram tangan seputih porselen itu dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"S-Seijuurou-kun.."

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk mencengkram pipi Tetsuya. Dengan kasarnya mencium bibir Tetsuya hingga menimbulkan luka gores dan lebam di sekitar bibir merah Tetsuya.

"Se.. Seijuurou-kun.. Yamette!"

"Kau kemana saja hingga semalam tidak pulang?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sakarstik

"Aku.. Aku menginap di rumah teman." Balas Tetsuya

"Siapa?"

"Kagami-kun."

"Eh~ Taiga rupanya. Fufufuufufu~ Ada perlu apa hingga kau mengingap di rumahnya tanpa memberiku kabar?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mempererat cengkraman kedua tangannya

"Dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan dia ingin bercengkrama denganku." Jawab Tetsuya sambil menahan semua emosinya

"Hingga kau tidak pulang?"

"Ya. Karena keasikan mengobrol hingga lupa waktu dan aku juga sangat lelah sehingga aku ketiduran."

BRAK!

Seijuurou melempar badan Tetsuya ke lantai dengan sadisnya. Kepala dan badannya terantuk dan terbentur lantai beberapa kali bahkan sempat terbentur meja beberapa kali. Tetsuya berteriak kesakitan beberapa kali bahkan hingga meneteskan airmata namun sama sekali tidak bisa mencairkan hati milik Seijuurou.

"Sudah berani kau melawanku sekarang, Tetsuya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang berat dan suasananya semakin mengerikan.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Cengkraman Seijuurou semakin erat dan erat bahkan dia yakin ada bekas membiru disekitar pergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya terangkat melihat ponsel hitamnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Di tajamkan lagi matanya agar bisa melihat tulisan yang tertera disana.

Taiga-kun is calling...

'Taiga-kun!'

Batinnya menjerit keras memanggil nama dari cinta pertamanya. Dia butuh perlindungan dan perhatian dari seseorang. Dia kira dengan kembali Seijuurou-kun yang dia sayang dan dia hormati kini menyakitinya. Hatinya teriris sakit. Sangat sakit sekali hingga tidak kuat menahannya lagi.

Seijuurou menggunakan tali yang berada didalam jangkauannya untuk mengikat tangan Tetsuya ke kaki meja terdekat. Lalu dirinya mulai pergi mencari sesuatu di kamar milikknya untuk menghukum Tetsuya.

Kedua kaki Tetsuya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengjangkau ponselnya yang jatuh ke lantai yang disebabkan terbenturnya kepala Tetsuya ke meja. Begitu dapat ibu jarinya digunakannya untuk menyentuh icon hijau.

/Moshi-moshi? Kuroko?/

"Taiga-kun.."

/Kuroko? Kuroko? Ada apa? Dimana kau sekarang?/

"Ta.. tasukete.. hiks.. Tasukete.. Taiga-kun.."

/Oi! Kau dimana sekarang? Aku kesana sekarang!/

"Aku.. Dirumah.."

/Bertahanlah aku segera kesana!/

"Wah wah.. Aku terkesan dengan tindakan heroikmu, Taiga~"

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou merebut ponsel Tetsuya

/Akashi!/

"Ara~ Aku membuat seekor macan mengamuk rupanya~"

/Cih! Aku kira kau bisa menjaga Kuroko dan ternyata aku salah besar, eh?/

"Aku menjaganya~ Dengan caraku sendiri."

/Dan caramu sama sekali tidak benar!/

BRAK!

"Akhirnya kau datang, Taiga~"

Pintu rumah keluarga Akashi terbuka lebar. Tampak siluet seseorang dengan tubuh jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengumpulkan nafas karena susah payah mendobrak pintu hingga terbuka.

"Sei?!" pemuda itu berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan gerak tergesa. Pemuda tan dengan pakaian polisi berwarna biru gelap lengkap dengan topinya.

"Se-Sei.." si pemuda tan terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya saat ia sampai di ruang tamu. Meja yang berantakan. Pemuda berambut biru cerah yang terkapar dengan kedua tangan ke atas. Tampak sebuah tali mengikat tangan porselen -yang membiru- dengan kaki meja. Pemuda lain berambut merah cerah yang menggerayangi wajah pemuda biru tadi dengan gunting merahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sei?!"

Yang dipanggil mendecak karena perkiraannya salah, "kenapa kau kesini Daiki?"

"Ck lupakan itu dulu. Yang terpenting, kenapa kau melukai Tetsu seperti itu hah?!"

"Kenapa eh? Aku hanya memberikan hukuman bagi Tetsuya yang nakal ini." jawab Seijuurou sambil melanjutkan aksi menorehkan garis di tubuh putih itu

Daiki berjalan cepat menuju kedua pemuda itu lalu menjauhkan Seijuurou dari Tetsuya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu terbelalak kaget atas ulah kekasihnya itu.

Tubuh putih itu banyak sekali terdapat goresan-goresan luka yang bisa dibilang cukup dalam. Darah menetes dari setiap goresan luka itu. Mulai dari pipi, dahi, leher, dada, perut, tangan, paha, betis, punggung. Ya, hampir seluruh jengkal tubuh itu penuh dengan luka.

Daiki sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan kegilaan kekasihnya itu melukai orang yang dulu pernah dia buang dan juga pernah dia cintai. Lengan panjang milik pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh Seijuurou yang dirinya masih dalam mode Yanderenya itu. Sudah biasa buat Daiki untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Tetsuya melihat Daiki memeluk erat Seijuurou. Kedua orang yang sama-sama telah menyakitinya dan kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi membuka rahasia besar mereka didepan matanya.

"Tetsu.."

Tiba-tiba panggilan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia dengar lagi dari mulut mantan cahayanya itu dia dengar kembali. Membuka luka yang telah tertutup walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Gomen.. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini."

Tidak. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan suara baritone itu lagi. Sudah cukup kenanangan masa lalu yang teramat sakit hanya karena pemuda itu. Tidak. Kumohon tidak.

"Maaf kami menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, Tetsu."

* * *

_**~ To be Continue ~**_

Arigatou buat review, favorite dam follownya :3

Dan ucapan terimakasih untuk Hyorikazu-okaasan yang sudah mau colab bikin fict ini dengan saya *hagu*

Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan para reader sekali.

Baiklah~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan ne~

Regards,

Ryuukaze Hikari


	5. Chapter 5 : Save me

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Akashi x Kuroko**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Save Me..**_

* * *

"Tetsu.."

Tiba-tiba panggilan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia dengar lagi dari mulut mantan cahayanya itu dia dengar kembali. Membuka luka yang telah tertutup walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Gomen.. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini."

Tidak. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan suara baritone itu lagi. Sudah cukup kenanangan masa lalu yang teramat sakit hanya karena pemuda itu. Tidak. Kumohon tidak.

"Maaf kami menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, Tetsu."

* * *

Kagami terengah hebat karena berlarian sambil mencari alamat rumah Tetsuya. Bodohnya dia, padahal tidak tahu dimana kini Tetsuya tinggal, tetapi malah bersikeras mencari atas dasar insting. Memangnya dia hewan? Tetapi -mungkin- karena instingnya itu, ia malah mampir ke TK tempat Tetsuya bekerja dan meminta alamat rumahnya dari sana. Meskipun tidak seberapa tahu lokasi perumahan tempat Tetsuya berada, ia bersyukur karena salah satu guru TK tersebut -Riko- mau mengantarnya dengan motor. Yah walaupun sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat ukuran tubuh Kagami yang besar. Dan baru disadari, rumah Tetsuya hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari TK elit itu.

"San-ah, arigatou!" ucap Kagami sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya formal. Mengingat kini ia berada di Jepang. Harus -sedikit- lebih sopan.

"Hai~ matta ne Kagami-kun~" Riko, guru TK rekan Tetsuya itu tersenyum sekilas dan beranjak dari sana.

Sejenak Kagami memperhatikan sampai wanita itu hilang di belokan. Kemudian beralih membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat- dan terbelalak.

I-ini.. rumah Kuroko? batinnya tidak percaya melihat rumah mewah dua atap itu dari bawah sampai atas, lalu kembali ke bawah. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga melihat ada sebuah mobil polisi terparkir di depan garasi.

Menampik segala kehebatan yang ada di depan mata, Kagami menerobos masuk ke gerbang tinggi yang mirip penjara itu, yang untung tidak dikunci.

* * *

Butiran bening menitik dari iris biru muda itu. Lama kelamaan butiran itu menjadi aliran air kecil. Melewati hidung dan menetes dari ujungnya. Masih dengan posisi terlentang dan sedikit miring, Tetsuya menatap Daiki dan Seijuurou yang masih berpelukan erat. Berusaha keras ia menahan tangis, tapi apa daya yang ada di depan matanya sungguh menyakitkan. Membuka goresan luka lamanya dan menorehkan luka baru yang lebih menganga.

Untuk apa ia hidup dan berumah tangga bila ini hasilnya?

Kumohon.. seseorang selamatkan aku..

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu di buka paksa. Pemuda berambut merah dengan hitam di ujungnya masuk dan membelalakan matanya melihat isi rumah itu. Pemuda berambut merah terang dan pemuda berambut biru tua sedang berpelukan erat sedangkan pemuda biru muda yang menjadi tujuannya tergeletak mengenaskan.

Ini tidak bisa di kompromi lagi!

Kagami berlari dan mengambil pisau yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi Tetsuya dan memotong tali itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai tangan Tetsuya. Setelah talinya lepas, Kagami membawa Tetsuya keluar dari kediaman itu. Tidak ada pemberontakan dari Tetsuya ketika di bawa oleh dirinya.

Namun, pemikiran Kagami terlalu simple. Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah melesat begitu saja melewati pipi Kagami dan menciptakan garis merah. Langkah Kagami terhenti dan dirinya mendengarkan suara tawa Phycopath.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu membawa Tetsuya dariku, Taiga!"

Seijuurou kini benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Diamblinya pisau di dekatnya lalu di lemparkannya ke arah Kagami. Kagami sempat menghindar namun dia kalah cepat. Pisau itu mengenai pudaknya dan menimbulkan luka gores yang dalam.

Kagami menurunkan Tetsuya sebentar agar sang babyblue tidak terluka dan mengelus surai musim panas itu dengan lembut agar cinta pertamanya itu tidak ketakutan dan tidak terlalu khawatir terhadap dirinya. Kagami berbalik dan bertatapan langsung dengan Seijuurou dalam mode yanderenya.

Ini gawat!

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan Seijuurou bila dalam Yanderenya. Tidak ada satupun. Walaupun itu Tetsuya maupun Daiki.

Daiki yang berada di belakang Seijuurou hanya dapat menatap punggung yang kian menjauh. Menjauhinya.. Hanya untuk membunuh seseorang yang telah mengambil istrinya sementara. Pemuda tan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki diri yang penakut dan lemah bila berhubungan dengan Seijuurou. Padahal bukan ini tujuannya ke sini. Bukan untuk membuat Tetsuya menangis, apalagi membuat seseorang bernama Taiga-kun itu terluka.

Haruskah?

Haruskah ia menyuruh mereka kabur dan menghadapi Seijuurou sendirian dengan segala resiko yang akan didapatnya?

"BAWA TETSU PERGI!"

Kalau mungkin harus. Ia akan melakukannya.

Karena sekali lagi, tujuannya kesini bukan untuk merusak rumah tangga seseorang. Jadi.. ia akan bertanggung jawab sebagai ganti ini semua.

"CEPAT PERGI BODOH!"

Lengan tan merengkuh tubuh mungil pemuda berambut merah cerah dari belakang. Menahan pergerakannya agar tidak melanjutkan langkah pemuda tersebut lebih jauh.

"Cukup Sei.. cukup.."

Membenamkan wajah di sela leher pemuda yang lebih pendek. Mengeratkan pelukan.

Kagami terkesiap menatap mereka.

Perasaan apa ini..

Tak lama kemudian ia tersadar saat Tetsuya memegang tangannya sambil menatap seolah berkata 'ayo pergi'. Kagami mengangguk singkat lalu berjongkok di depan Tetsuya, memberikan punggung lebarnya dan disambut oleh yang bersangkutan.

Satu detik, ia berdiri dan menatap Daiki yang wajahnya tertutup poni.

Dua detik, ia menatap Seijuurou yang menatapnya dingin seperti pandangan mayat hidup. Dingin dan menakutkan.

Detik selanjutnya, Kagami berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam. Nyawa Tetsuya kini jadi tanggungannya juga.

Kagami memberikan jaket yang dia pakai agar setidaknya bisa menutupi beberapa luka di tubuh Tetsuya. Segera membawa Tetsuya menuju ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Keheningan mengisi perjalanan mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai Kagami mendudukan Tetsuya ke sofa ruang tamu lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Dengan cekatan Kagami mengobati luka Tetsuya dan memutupinya dengan berbagai perban dan plester.

"Nah selesai. Maaf bila tidak rapi, Kuroko." Kata Kagami dengan senyuman

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kedua matanya masih meneteskan airmatanya. Pandangan matanya juga tetap kosong. Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mengerti.

"Kau sudah makan? Akan aku buatkan sesuatu."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tidak membalas perkataanya. Tetsuya hanya membalas semua tawaran Kagami dengan anggukan atau dengan gelengan. Seolah mulut Tetsuya hanya sebuah penghias saja. Melihat itu, Kagami merasa sedih dan juga marah terhadap Seijuurou dan juga Daiki.

* * *

Daiki merasa sakit dan ngilu secara bersamaan saat dirasanya sebuah stainless dengan ketajaman sempurna -yang kita kenal sebagai pisau- merobek baju dinas juga kulit pinggang bagian kanannya. Membuat cairan merah kental merembes keluar melalui celah luka sayat tadi. Menodai baju berwarna biru tua itu hingga tampak basah disekitarnya. Daiki mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk memegang luka di tubuhnya, berharap rasa perih dan ngilu yang dirasakan menghilang. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

"... kau ingin.. mem.. bunuhku.. Sei?" pemuda tan jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap punggung yang sebenarnya lebih kecil dari miliknya. Sedikit ia melirik pisau yang dipegang oleh pemuda berambut merah cerah itu. Pisau yang masih tergenang darah, yang lama-kelamaan menetes melalui ujungnya.

"Bukan.. bukan ini maksud kedatanganku.." ujar Daiki sambil menutup kedua mata dan tetap menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Anak.. ku.. anakku.. di rumah sakit.. sekarang.." tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertele-tele. Daiki sudah merasakan kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya kian melemas. Tanpa ia tahu, darah dari lukanya menggenang di lantai.

Ia terisak pelan. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang diderita. Tapi lebih kepada rasa bersalahnya atas semua kejadian ini. Andai saja ia tidak datang kemari dan mengganggu jalan hukuman untuk Tetsuya. Andai saja ia tidak menyuruh Kagami dan Tetsuya pergi dari sini.

"Sei.." perlahan, pegangan tangan Daiki terlepas..

"... kenapa kau menghentikanku?" jawaban dingin dan menusuk. Terdengar bunyi nyaring berkat benturan stainless dengan lantai keramik. Seijuurou melepas pisau di genggamannya. Membuat benda tersebut terpantul beberapa kali hingga akhirnya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku.. Daiki?" pertanyaan yang sama, yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh Seijuurou.

"Dia- Tetsu itu.. istrimu.." dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliki, hanya jawaban itu yang bisa dilontarkan Daiki. Jawaban yang simpel tapi menurutnya sudah cukup menjadi dasar atas semua tindakan heroiknya kali ini.

"Aku tahu Daiki," pemuda berambut merah cerah berbalik. Sedikit berjongkok sehingga tinggi mereka sejajar. Menangkup pipi berkulit tan dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa iris dark blue dan heterochrome mereka bertemu. Dark blue yang terlihat lelah juga menahan sakit berbalas dengan heterochrome tajam dan tanpa perasaan.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau."

* * *

Setelah membalut luka Tetsuya, Kagami membuatkan Cream Soup dan segelas Vanilla Shake untuk Tetsuya. Dengan sabar Kagami membujuk Tetsuya yang masih menangis dan ketakutan untuk tenang dan makan agar bisa tetap sehat. Pada akhirnya Tetsuya mau makan walau hanya beberapa sendok saja.

Kagami membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya lalu pelan-pelan membasuh tubuh Tetsuya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sejak sampai dirumahnya, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Melihat itu semua, kagami hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tidurlah, Kuroko." Kata Kagami begitu dia selesai mengganti pakaian Tetsuya dengan baju miliknya yang sekiranya cukup dan beranjak.

Sebelum sempat melangkah, tangan Kagami ditahan oleh Tetsuya. Kagami menoleh dan mendapatkan Tetsuya sedikit mengcengkram tangan besarnya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, hmm?"

"Tetaplah.. disini.. hiks.."

Kagami tersenyum lembut lalu meletakan barang yang dia bawa ke dekat lemari lalu memeluk Tetsuya dan mengelus surai biru itu agar dapat memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Setelah itu Tetsuya menggeser posisinya lalu berbaring dan di susul oleh Kagami.

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Kuroko."

* * *

Sebuah mobil polisi berpacu cepat menembus lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor di kota Tokyo. Tidak peduli di depan lampu merah menyala dengan pejalan kaki yang tidak sabaran. Sirine-nya yang berbunyi terus-menerus seperti ingin menghancurkan gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Reflek semua kendaraan -juga para pedestarian- yang melewati jalanan tersebut memberi sedikit ruang agar mobil polisi itu dapat melaju.

Hanya sepersekian detik, sepersekian detik saja yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati keramaian Tokyo di sore hari. Layaknya polisi yang mengejar buronan penjahat kelas kakap, Seijuurou menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Tidak peduli yang dikendarai bukan mobilnya atau tidak memakai seragam polisi, yang penting ia harus sampai pada tempat tujuan dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

* * *

Tujuh menit tiga puluh lima detik.

Mobil polisi itu sudah terparkir dengan rapi pada tempatnya. Keluarlah Seijuurou dengan kemeja merah lengan pendek dan jeans hitam disusul Daiki yang mengenakan kaos hitam polos press body -yang diketahui adalah kaos Seijuurou- dan celana dinas biru donker-nya. Ia tampak memegang pinggang sebelah kanan yang masih terasa ngilu walau sudah diberi alkohol dan diperban sedemikian rupa. Dengan langkah sedikit menyeret, Daiki mendahului pemuda bersurai merah itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat dengah warna serba putih. Ya, itu adalah rumah sakit.

Polisi berkaos hitam itu masuk ke sebuah lift yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lobi. Setelah keluar dari lift, Daiki berbelok ke kanan dan tentu dibuntuti oleh Seijuurou. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar yang di muka bertuliskan 54 secara perlahan.

Suara derak pintu membuat dua orang berpakaian putih-putih yang ada di dalam menoleh. Satunya adalah seorang wanita dengan map plastik di tangan dan rok selutut yang berdiri agak menjauh dari tempat tidur. Seorang lagi adalah seorang pemuda dengan surai hijau, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di leher. Dibalut dengan jas putih dan celana hitam.

"Aomine-san, anda datang tepat waktu," ujar pemuda bersurai hijau itu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata.

"Ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu dok. Ah, perkenalkan ini temanku," Daiki sedikit menyamping supaya Seijuurou yang ada di belakangnya terlihat.

"Akashi Seijuurou," ujar Seijuurou datar. Tidak berniat mengenal lebih ataupun memperkenalkan lebih.

"Midorima Shintarou," sang dokter juga tampak tidak mau berurusan dengan Seijuurou. Bahkan ia tidak berjabat tangan seperti biasa.

"Dia dokter di sini, Sei," terang Daiki supaya lebih jelas. Tapi toh, walaupun tanpa diberitahu, semua orang pasti mengerti yang berpenampilan seperti itu pasti dokternya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Daichi?" tanya Daiki, ayah dari Aomine Daichi. Bocah berumur lima tahun yang berbaring di kasur dingin itu dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Yang kami dapat hanya penurunan. Kerja paru-paru bagian kiri anak anda tidak berfungsi normal sejak lahir. Itulah kenapa saya saat itu mengatakan supaya anak anda tidak boleh beraktifitas atau berolahraga yang terlalu berat," jelas sang dokter rinci. Membuat pandangan ayah dari anak tersebut berubah sedih dan merasa menyesal.

"Maka dari itu, daripada mengganggu aktifitas paru-paru sebelahnya yang normal, lebih baik.. kita 'mengambil' yang tidak normal. Tapi maaf, untuk saat ini, kami tidak dapat melakukan transplantasi. Karena belum ada paru-paru yang cocok dengan usianya."

"Jadi dia akan hidup dengan satu paru-paru?" Seijuurou mengambil alih pembicaraan. Merasa kalau Daiki sudah terlalu tertekan dengan berita ini.

"Ya. Bisa jadi. Tapi kemungkinan bisa dilakukan transplantasi saat dia dewasa nanti," dokter muda itu mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya lalu mengambil ponsel di saku. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf, operasi kami undur besok pagi. Pastikan jam sembilan anda sudah ada di sini. Saya pamit," Midorima Shintarou berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Takao, aku sudah mau pulang."

/Eh? Shin-chan kau lama sekali~/

"Ada pasien yang harus aku tangani."

/Kalau itu sih aku tau./

"Kalau tahu kenapa bertanya?!"

/Aku tidak bertanya kok. Shin-chan yang-/

Tut

Kedutan kesal muncul di kepala Midorima. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan dari 'istrinya' itu. Entah kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda berisik seperti Takao. Sudahlah yang penting sekarang dia harus segera pulang.

Disisi lain, Daiki nampak teramat sangat terpukul oleh fakta yang di keluarkan oleh Midorima. Tidak mungkin anaknya bisa menderita seperti ini. Kalau begitu, dia akan kehilangan Daichi kan?

"Jangan berpikiran negatif." Kata Seijuurou yang paham dengan perasaan Daiki

"Bagaimana tidak?! Akan sulit baginya untuk bergerak bebas seperti dulu! Aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengetahui semuannya dan memberontak! Bukankah itu-"

"-Daiki!"

Daiki terdiam akan bentakan Seijuurou. Dia tahu dia salah telah berteriak di rumah sakit namun Daiki terlalu berpikiran jauh. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir tenang dan mencari solusi terbaik. Seijuurou menghela nafasnya berat. Ini memang bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

"Aku yakin Midorima akan mencarikan jalan terbaik untuk Daichi. Sekarang berpikir lah tenang dan dinginkan kepalamu. Kita juga akan melakukan yang terbaik demi Daiichi." Kata Seijuurou sambil memegang pipi Daiki

"Sou.. ka.."

"Beristirahatlah Daiki. Kau butuh tidur."

"Ou. Kau juga.. carilah Tetsu." Kata Daiki

"Tapi.. Dia tidak mungkin mau menemuiku." Balas Seijuurou dan jatuh terduduk.

* * *

_**~ To be Continue ~**_

* * *

Yo minna san~ I'm back :3

Akhirnya bisa upload chapter ke 5 nya~

Wah aku sangat berterimakasih atas review, follow dan favorite-nya *sob*

Ini fict udah lama aku buat tetapi masih belum bisa upload karena masih minim ide untuk membuat endingnya Teehee~ #dilepmarbotol

Jujur saja.. Fict ini lebih populer dari pada semua fict ku sebelumnya. Apa karena pairingnya Akakuro ya? o.o Selama ini fict yang aku buat terbatas untuk MidoTaka atau AoKi.. Lalu pas colab dengan Hyorikazu-kaasan menjadi AkaKuro. Awalnya tidak ada niatan membuat AkaKuro. Tapi ya coba dulu saja lah~ Ternyata sukses!

Baiklah sampai sini dulu dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan

Best Regards,

Ryuukaze Hikari


	6. Chapter 6 : Choice

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**AkaKuro **

**KagaKuro**

**AoAka**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Choose**_

* * *

"_Beristirahatlah Daiki. Kau butuh tidur." _

"_Ou. Kau juga.. carilah Tetsu." Kata Daiki_

"_Tapi.. Dia tidak mungkin mau menemuiku." Balas Seijuurou dan jatuh terduduk._

* * *

Daiki menghela nafas. Tahu bahwa kondisi batin Seijuurou kali ini tidak baik. Oh, jangan bilang kalau Seijuurou cemburu dengan Tetsuya yang seenaknya pergi -atau dibawa pergi?- dengan orang asing yang padahal sama sekali belum ia kenal. Tidak, tidak, bukannya cemburu, tapi kan Tetsuya itu 'istrinya' jadi malah lebih bisa dibilang khawatir. Belum tentu orang asing itu baik di depan juga baik di belakang bukan?

Daiki memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepala pada bahu tegap Seijuurou.

"Tapi.. percayalah, Tetsu bersama orang baik sekarang," ujar Daiki pelan sambil mengecup pipi Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu. Kau malah terdengar seperti berkata aku bukan orang yang baik," -sedikit cemberut karena perkataan Daiki seakan mengungkap fakta bahwa Tetsuya selama ini tinggal bersama seorang penjahat bernama Seijuurou.

"Oh ya? Ahaha~ maaf maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu. Hanya saja.. tampaknya dia senang sekali bertemu dengan si rambut merah itu, binar matanya berbeda," Daiki tersenyum paksa, sedikit perih juga melihat Tetsuya yang notabene-nya sebagai mantan dapat sesenang itu dengan orang lain.

Sedangkan saat bertemu dengannya, Tetsuya hanya memasang tampang datar dan tak ber-emosi andalannya. Sejujurnya itu menyebalkan. Tapi sepertinya Seijuurou tak kalah sebal. Genggaman tangannya kian mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memucat. Heterochrome-nya berkilat, tapi sungguh, ia tak mau membuat gaduh di rumah sakit terkenal ini.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan tangan Daiki dari tubuhnya, sontak pemilik tangan tersebut menarik diri.

"Aku akan mencarinya," tegas Seijuurou.

"Ya asal jangan lepas kendali Sei, di luar sana banyak temanku yang bertugas." canda Daiki sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ia turut berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud mengantarkan pemuda yang lebih kecil ke tempat parkir sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas polisi miliknya. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena Seijuurou akan mencari Tetsuya menggunakan mobil polisi? Kan yang mereka kendarai tadi hanya itu~ yah, semoga saja polisi yang lain tidak menganggap Seijuurou adalah pencuri mobil polisi.

Seijuurou meninjak gas lalu segera kaluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit itu. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana perginya Tetsuya dengan pemuda itu. Segera Seijuurou mengambil ponselnya dan melacak keberadaan Tetsuya. Dengan GPS Seijuurou berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan hanya untuk mengetuk sebuah pintu rumah dengan tujuan bertamu. Dengan tangan gemetar Seijuurou mengetuk pintu itu.

* * *

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kagami membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan setengah hati melangkah meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap menuju pintu.

"Oh kau. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami sinis

"Tetsuya.. Ada disini kan?" tanya Seijuurou to the point

"Uh.. Begitulah-"

"Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Cih! Aku menolak." Tolak Kagami mentah-mentah

"Kau! Kau ini sebenarnya siapanya Tetsuya?! Seenaknya kau mengambil Tetsuya dariku!" bentak Seijuurou

"Aku? Aku ini kekasihnya Kuroko. Ada masalah?"

"Ho~ Begitu rupanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kalau Tetsuya sudah punya pacar. Lagipula dia mau menikah denganku." Kata Seijuurou bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Atas dasar paksaan kedua orangtua dia melakukannya."

"Apa?" Seijuurou membelalakan kedua matanya. Kenapa bisa ada orang luar yang mengetahuinya?!

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya." kata Kagami dan menatap Seijuurou sinis

"Ti- Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini?" kini giliran Seijuurou yang melirik Kagami sinis

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi pemain basket terbaik disana."

"Dan meninggalkannya di Jepang selama 12 tahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun?"

"Bukannya tanpa kabar! Aku jarang ada waktu luang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kuroko walau aku sudah mencuri-curi waktu ketika pelatihku lengah."

"Tapi sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapanya Tetsuya kan?"

"Aku tetap kekasihnya hingga saat ini. tidak ada kata 'putus' diantara kami." Jelas Kagami

"Kagami-kun?"

Tepukan pelan di punggungnya membuat Kagami sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tetsuya dengan rambut bangun tidurnya sedang mengucek mata. "Oh, Kuroko."

"Doushita?" pemuda bersurai baby blue itu sedikit mengintip keluar pintu, ingin tahu kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan. Belum sedikit pun Tetsuya melihat, pandangannya langsung dihalangi oleh tubuh besar Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko. Um.. kembalilah ke kamar dulu, aku akan menyusul," sedikit kebohongan terpancar dari iris darah tersebut. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik, "jangan bercanda Kaga.. mi.."

Sesosok tubuh lain muncul dari sela tangan Kagami. Kulit tangannya lebih putih dan sekilas mata Tetsuya melebar karena menangkap warna merah yang lain.

"Se.. Seijuurou.. kun.."

"Ya Tetsuya. Ini aku," ujar Seijuurou kalem sambil mengalihkan tangan Kagami yang menghalangi pandangannya pada istrinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Seijuurou-kun ada di sini? Kagami-kun kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku?" mata lebar itu sedikit menyipit. Meminta penjelasan pada Kagami kenapa bisa Seijuurou sampai di tempat ini. Padahal ia tidak pernah sedikit pun memberitahu.

"Ck. Dia melacakmu Kuroko," ujar Kagami kesal. Tidak enak hati melihat tangan Kuroko dipegang lama sekali oleh orang yang ia anggap musuh.

"GPS-mu menyala Tetsuya," Seijuurou menghela nafas. Tampaknya percuma ia membelikan Tetsuya smartphone tapi tidak digunakan dengan maksimal. "Ayo pulang," ucap pemuda berkemeja merah itu sambil menarik tangan sang istri. Tetapi yang ia dapat malah perlawanan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," surai baby blue itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tanda bahwa pemiliknya menggeleng.

"Tetsuya!"

"Jangan memaksanya bodoh!" kali ini Kagami ikut-ikutan. Ia melepas paksa pegangan tangan Seijuurou dan berbalik menghadap pemuda tersebut sambil merentangkan tangan, bermaksud melindungi Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kalau Akashi-kun seperti itu lagi! Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama Kagami-kun sedangkan Akashi-kun selalu berduaan dengan Aomine-kun? Kalau begitu aku juga berhak melakukan hal yang sama!" Tetsuya benar-benar kesal kali ini. Sampai-sampai ia memanggil Seijuurou dengan marganya seperti saat belum berhubungan apapun dulu.

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-" tanya Akashi pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Malam itu. Aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman di taman! Akashi-kun kira kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian? Aku mencoba bertahan dengan semua sikap dan tindakan Akashi-kun selama ini padaku setelah kita menikah. Tapi apa yang aku dapat?!" Tetsuya mencoba agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan membuat Seijuurou mengasihaninnya

"Kuroko.. Kembalilah ke kamar." Kata Kagami "Untuk kau. Pergilah dari sini. Kuroko tidak ingin menemuimu." Lanjutnya kepada Seijuurou yang masih mematung karena kaget hubungannya dengan Daiki diketahui oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Tetsuya ikut denganku." Kata Seijuurou dengan penuh keyakinan

"Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mene-"

"Itu kan katamu!"

"Cih! Apa katamu?!"

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku yakin Aomine-kun menunggumu." Kata Tetsuya

"Tetsuya! Aku akan jelas-"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi-kun!" teriak Tetsuya. Batinnya sudah tidak kuat menahan semua ini lagi. kesakitan ini terlalu sakit karena selama ini hanya bisa di pendam oleh Tetsuya seorang diri

Otak jenius Seijuurou berhenti mendadak. Kata-kata itu adalah kata yang tidak ingin dia dengar sendiri dari mulut seseorang yang dia cintai. Tapi kenapa? Ketika Tetsuya mengatakannya hatinya terasa sakit? Kenapa? Tetsuya hanya seseorang yang berstatuskan istri di dalam hukum. Tapi..

Tubuh Seijuurou melemas seketika didepan pintu rumah yang tertutup itu. Kenapa dia bisa merasakan sesakit ini? lebih sakit ini daripada ketika Daiki dengan dirinya bertengkar dan hampi saja putus.

"Apa.. Aku sudah mencintainya?"

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Seoarang Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan seseorang dengan status istri di dalam hukum? Hei ayolah! Seijuurou sudah punya pacar yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Di injakannya gas dengan perlahan dengan kakinya dan menuju kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah memakirkan mobil polisi milik Daiki, Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ke kamar dimana Daiichi dirawat.

"Oh Sei? Kau sudah kembali." Kata Daiki yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang sang anak yang masih memejamkan mata dengan banyak alat medis yang terpasang di badannya

"Hai" balas Seijuurou singkat

"Doushita Sei?" Daiki beranjak dan menuju sofa

"..."

"Kau.. di tolak?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku diusir."

"Sudah aku duga. Tetsu tidak semudah itu memaafkan orang. Apalagi yang berhubungan denganku."

"..."

"Aku sudah membuangnya di masa lalu dan sekarang aku seakan mengambilmu darinya. Aku ini lebih pantas di sebut penjahat dari pada polisi. Dia tidak akan pernah mengharapkan untuk bertemu denganku. Ahahahhaa."

"Tapi.. Kenapa.. Dada ini terasa sakit?" Seijuurou meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

Daiki tercengang dengan pertanyaan Seijuurou. Sakit? Apakah.. Seijuurou sudah mencintai Tetsu? Apakah sesakit itu hingga Sei meneteskan airmatanya?

"Sei.."

"..."

"Kau mencintainya."

* * *

Malam itu..

Malam ini genap sebulan pernikahan mereka. Tidak sedikit orang yang merayakan hari saat genap sebulan mereka membangun rumah tangga. Entah itu memasak bersama, makan malam bersama ditemani cahaya lilin maupun rembulan, jalan-jalan ke tempat wisata, dan berakhir dengan mesra di ranjang. Tapi apa yang pasangan ini lakukan malah sebaliknya. Mereka berdua di ranjang? Ya. Mereka memang se-ranjang berdua. Tapi bukan 'berduaan' seperti yang orang lain lakukan.

Pemuda bersurai merah menyala sedang enak duduk bersandar pada bantal. Ia tengah asyik membaca sebuah novel sejarah yang entah tentang apa. Sedangkan pemuda lain, yang bersurai babyblue malah sudah memejamkan mata di sebelahnya. Si surai merah, Seijuurou tampak tidak peduli dengan tangan si surai babyblue -Tetsuya- yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tetsuya lepaskan tanganmu," kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba dan melirik si biru karena mungkin merasa risih.

Karena pada dasarnya pemuda yang melingkarkan tangan memang sedang tertidur lelap, Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia akui, hidup di rumah mewah tanpa seorang pembantu itu sedikit menyusahkan. Tapi sebagai ganti, justru istrinya lah yang menangani semuanya. Mulai dari bekerja di TK, mencuci pakaian, memasak, membersihkan rumah, halaman, garasi, bahkan membenarkan dasi atau tatanan rambut yang kurang rapi.

Alih-alih mengecupnya untuk berterima kasih, Seijuurou malah hanya menyingkirkan helaian babyblue yang menutupi wajah porselen Tetsuya.

Tanpa disadari, suatu desiran aneh bergejolak di hatinya.

* * *

"...hiks."

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Kepala merah semakin menunduk, mengingat kapan pertama kali perasaannya tumbuh dan mulai ia abaikan begitu saja. Hingga pada saatnya kini, perasaan itu membuncah. Membuat dadanya kian sesak.

Bodoh!

Sayang, kesadaran baru menghinggapinya sekarang. Di saat perasaannya benar-benar membutuhkan ruang untuk berbagi, pemuda itu tidak ada di sisinya.

Apa ini yang selalu Tetsuya rasakan?

"... h-hiks.."

Apa sesakit ini saat ia mengetahui aku berhubungan dengan Daiki?

"...hiks..."

Jawab aku Tetsuya.. JAWAB AKU!

Di sebuah kamar yang luas dan tanpa penerangan. Dimana biasanya ada seseorang yang berujar 'oyasumi Seijuurou-kun' dan kemudian tertidur di sisinya... kini tidak ada.

* * *

**_~ To be Continue ~_**

* * *

Hwaaaa~ Gomene baru update TwT

Jujur, sebenarnya sudah buat fict ini sampai ending. Update lama karena memeriksa kembali jalur cerita yang aku buat rasanya ada yang kurang jadi harus di revisi ulang. Yah semoga tidak banyak mengubah alur ceritanya. Saya lagi diskusi dengan Hyorikazu untuk chapter tambahannya jadi untuk CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN DI UNDUR LAGI.

*Sigh* Ah sampai di sini dulu saja lah~ saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi #plak

Okee~!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~~

R & R onegaiishimasu~

Regards,

Ryuukaze Hikari :3


	7. Chapter 7 : Just From A Moring Kiss

**In Your Arm Tonight**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**In Your Arm Tonight © Ryuukaze Hikari & Hyorikazu**

Genre(s) :

**Hurt/Confort**

**Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**AkaKuro slight KagaKuro**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Just From a Morning Kiss**

_Apa ini yang selalu Tetsuya rasakan?_

_"... h-hiks.."_

_Apa sesakit ini saat ia mengetahui aku berhubungan dengan Daiki?_

_"...hiks..."_

_Jawab aku Tetsuya.. JAWAB AKU!_

_Di sebuah kamar yang luas dan tanpa penerangan. Dimana biasanya ada seseorang yang berujar 'oyasumi Seijuurou-kun' dan kemudian tertidur di sisinya... kini tidak ada._

_._

.

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendengar suara teriakan dari Seijuurou yang terasa menyakitkan hati. Di tarik selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah badannya menjadi sampai pundaknya. Jemari Tetsuya meremas selimut dan menggulung badannya. Ada rasa takut, sedih, dan bersalah hinggap di hati pemuda itu.

Kagami membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara isakan. Mata crimsonnya melihat Tetsuya terisak. Ini adalah hal yang paling di bencinya. Tidak cukupkah Tetsuya menangis karena di buang oleh Daiki waktu itu? Sekarang manik Aquamarine itu kembali meneteskan airmatanya untuk pemuda seperti Akashi? Air mata Tetsuya itu sangat berharga. Bahkan di dalam hati Kagami dia berjanji tidak akan membuat Tetsuya menangis lagi.

"Kuroko.." panggil Kagami

"Hiks.. Na.. Nanika?"

"Kumohon.. Jangan menangis lagi. Air mata milikmu itu berharga. Jangan lagi kau menangisi oranglain yang tidak bisa membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya." Kata Kagami sambil mengelus kepala dan punggung Tetsuya agar sang Babyblue itu dapat menenangkan dirinya

"Ka-Kagami-kun.. hiks.."

"Ssstt~ Aku ada disini Kuroko. Menangislah. Tumpahkan semua yang kau tahan."

Setelah itu, Tetsuya menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan hangat Kagami. Semua emosi yang tertahan perlahan terlepaskan bersama dengan beban yang dia tanggung selama 3 bulan terakhir. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa mengelus surai babyblue dan memeluknya semakin erat.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Tetsuya berangsur tenang. Ia masih sesenggukan, akibat dari menangis terlalu keras. Setidaknya, perasaan yang sesak nan mengganjal berangsur sirna. Seakan terbawa keluar bersama tetes airmata. Merasakan Tetsuya yang mulai tenang, Kagami mengendurkan pelukan. Meraih dagu Tetsuya dan mengusap jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi porselen itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah lega, Kuroko?" senyum si iris darah sambil mengusap helaian babyblue dengan lembut. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur lagi. Kau besok harus kerja kan?"

"Hai.."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, awan gelap sedikit demi sedikit menginvasi langit. Matahari yang seharusnya menampakkan senyum cerahnya di pagi hari, kini tenggelam dalam lautan kelabu. Gemuruh petir juga terdengar bersahutan, membuktikan eksistensinya dalam pekatnya awan.

"Kuroko, kau jadi berangkat mengajar?" Kagami mengkonfirmasi lagi pada Tetsuya yang sedang merapikan rambut, hendak berangkat bekerja. Untunglah, satu seragam kerjanya tertinggal saat itu, jadi dia tidak perlu pulang untuk mengambil, juga tidak perlu bertemu 'orang itu' pastinya.

"Hai. Aku harus mengajar Kagami-kun. Anak-anak menungguku," tutur Tetsuya lembut. Mempertegas alasan kenapa ia rela berangkat kerja disaat cuaca tak baik.

Lawannya menghela nafas maklum. "Baik baik, kau menang," tepukan pelan mendarat di lautan biru itu. Membuat si pemilik sedikit cemberut karena rambutnya yang susah payah ditata harus ditata kembali. Yah, setidaknya ia harus bersyukur diperbolehkan berangkat kerja di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat," Tetsuya berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Tapi sebelum sempat menutupnya lagi, ia merasakan sebuah benda basah menghampiri bibirnya.

"Selamat bekerja... Tetsuya."

Satu ciuman selamat kerja, ia dapatkan tanpa harus meminta.

Wajah stoic Tetsuya memerah sempurna berkat ciuman dari Kagami. Sang pemilik mata crimson tersenyum puas sedangkan Tetsuya hanya memberikan 'pout' imutnya yang membuat Kagami memerah. Impas. Di perjalanan, Tetsuya memegang bibirnya terus menerus. Masih terasa ciuman yang dia rindukan di bibir cherrynya.

"Akashi-kun.. tidak melakukan hal ini." gumamnya tiba-tiba

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tak habis pikir dirinya masih memikirkan Seijuurou yang sudah menyakitinya berulang kali. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Seijuurou tetaplah suaminya. Tapi kenapa.. dia melakukan semua itu.

"Apakah dari awal.. pernikahan kami ini salah?"

Kemungkinan saja bisa begitu. Mereka berdua tak saling mencintai dan sama-sama memiliki kekasih. Karena permintaan kedua orang tua mereka menikah. Bukan karena alasan cinta, namun karena paksaan sehingga semuanya menjadi kacau.

Kakinya tidak melangkah ke TK dimana seharusnya dia bekerja. Tetsuya baru menyadari kalau dia sedang berada di lapangan basket tidak jauh dari TK. Di lapangan basket ini dimana dulu semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berlatih selain di GYM dan dimana Kagami-kun sering berlatih di hari libur.

Semua kenangan masa lalu ketika dirinya masih SMP kembali memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Matanya mampu menampilkan dimana semua anggota Kisedai bermain basket dengan senyuman dan saling mempercayai sesama anggota team.

Tak lama berganti dengan dirinya melihat Kagami bermain basket dengan seluruh kemampuan dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan. Senyuman yang ingin dia kembalikan kepada anggota Kisedai.

Tetapi bukankah kalau begitu.. dia dulu memanfaatkan Kagami?

Rintik air satu per satu jatuh mengenai rambut, tangan, wajah, lalu seragam Tetsuya. Hujan tiba dan ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membawa payung atau jaket. Tapi ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepala. Merasakan tetes air menyerang permukaan kulit wajah. Tidak peduli tubuh akan basah kuyup, ia tetap berdiri.

Sebenarnya... Apa yang aku nanti?

Tangannya terkepal erat. Membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Kenapa hujan tiba-tiba berhenti? Aku belum merapal-

"Tidak perlu Tetsuya," kelopak mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar. Sontak ia membalikkan tubuh untuk memastikan suara siapa yang masuk ke indera pendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu merapal pada hujan untuk melihat Kiseki no Sedai tersenyum."

Tatapan dingin itu...

"Akashi.. kun.."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum.

Ya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan mereka, Seijuurou tersenyum pada Tetsuya.

Ia menengadah, menatap langit yang masih menitikkan airnya ke bumi. "Biasanya aku tidak membolehkanmu keluar saat hujan kan?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Paham kalau sebenarnya sang suami selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Nah.. Tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

Suaminya, tetaplah suaminya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan berangkat ke TK. Anak-anak kecil itu sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Eh?

Apa.. aku tidak salah dengar?

Apa benar ini Akashi-kun? Dia yang mengatakan hal tadi?

"Kenapa denganmu Tetsuya?"

Ini pasti bohong..

"Apa.. aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Uso.. jyanai.. ka..

"Tetsuya?"

"Apa.. yang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?" tanya Tetsuya yang baru saja tersadar dari ketidak perayaannya

"Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan diri."

"Di bawah guyuran hujan?"

"Ah begitulah."

"Gomen aku harus segera ke TK. Mereka semua pasti menungguku."

Sebelum Tetsuya beranjak, Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang sangat erat. Rasa menyesal yang dia tahan kini berhasil di salurkan. Bahkan Seijuurou meneteskan air matanya.

"Gomen.. Tetsuya.. Gomen.." kata Seijuurou

Tetsuya merasakan semua sakit yang di rasakan oleh suaminya itu. Perlahan air matanya ikut meleleh namun sama sekali dia tidak berbicara. Rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar dan dalam.

"Gomen Akashi-kun.. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus segera pergi ke TK." kata Tetsuya lalu melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu dan segera bergegas ke TK dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di taman itu.

Namun, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Kagami. Moodnya benar-benar menurun drastis untuk mengajar lagipula bajunya juga basah kan? Kaki kecilnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya menahan dingin yang menusuk kulit. Entah kenapa dirinya yakin, begitu sampai di sana ada Kagami yang akan memberikan kehangatan pelukan untuknya.

.

Seijuurou terdiam di tempat. Guyuran hujan yang rintik semakin lama semakin deras saja. "Perhatianku masih kurang ya..." gumamnya sambil menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sadar kalau perbuatannya kemarin melampaui batas.

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup, ia akhirnya berjalan masuk ke mobil yang tidak diparkir jauh dari tempat itu.

.

"Kuroko kenapa kau bisa basah begini?!" kaget Kagami. Saat ia membuka pintu rumah sudah mendapati Tetsuya memeluk diri sambil menggigil di depan pintu. Dengan jantan ia membantu pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar. Mengambilkan handuk juga baju ganti, melepas baju basahnya, dan terakhir mengeringkan helaian secerah langit itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berangkat. Begini deh jadinya.." gumam si merah sambil tetap menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepala Tetsuya. Yang di ceramahi hanya menunduk, memainkan bantal di dekapannya.

Kagami menghela nafas. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda ini, pikirnya. Ia selesai mengeringkan rambut Tetsuya dan menaruh handuk basah itu di kamar mandi.

"Doushita Kuroko?" pemuda jangkung itu duduk di ranjang, tepatnya di sebelah pemuda yang lebih kecil. Menatap kepala yang tertunduk itu.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bohong Kuroko. Berangkat tadi kau tidak seperti ini," ketus Kagami sambil menajamkan pandangannya. Menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya meski sebenarnya ia tahu benar apa penyebabnya.

Hanya ada satu alasan yang bisa membuat Tetsuya kembali murung seperti ini.

"Kau bertemu dengan Akashi." Tebak Kagami

Tetsuya yang menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap iris crimson itu tidak percaya. Dia bertanya kenapa Kagami-kun bisa mengetahui kalau aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun?

Tapi.. memang benar.

"Hai." Jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"..ttaku. Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku.. Bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket dulu Kagami-kun berlatih basket sendirian."

"Eh? Kau tidak langsung ke TK tadi?"

"Hai. Sumimasen."

"Daijyoubu. Sekarang mandilah lagi. Akan aku buatkanmu coklat hangat dan bubur, oke?"

"Hai."

.

Seijuurou tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya. Dirinya berdiam didalam mobil dengan penghangat yang di nyalakan sejak dari tadi. Sebagian bajunya telah kering dan dirinya telah mendapatkan beberapa kali kehangatan. Namun, semua itu tidak dapat menenangkan hati Seijuurou.

Dia teramat sangat yakin bila Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkannya dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi, Seijuurou membayangkan bahwa sekarang Tetsuya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata yang sudah lama mengering kini kembali menetes.

"Apa.. Tetsuya merasa sesakit ini bila bertemu denganku?"

Seijuurou bertanya entah pada siapa. Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang dia perbuat pada orang yang berharga baginya. Namun, ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang di bayangkan. Tidak semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencannya.

Otak jenius Seijuurou serasa membeku. Ia bisa menaklukkan banyak klien, inventaris, bahkan CEO perusahaan lain dengan wibawa dan kejeniusan otaknya. Tapi, hei, kenapa kali ini ia merasa bodoh- ralat, sangat bodoh. Bahkan tolol. Seijuurou tak perlu transplantasi otak untuk kembali mendekap Tetsuya 'kan?

Pemuda itu meraih IPad hitam-nya yang ada di bangku sebelah. Mengecek informasi apa yang masuk ke perusahaannya. Kurs hari ini, index saham hari ini. Menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada 'istrinya' sekarang.

Seijuurou memutuskan koneksi internetnya. Menutup layar browser dan beralih pada folder penyimpanan berkas.

Ia membuka folder bertuliskan 'penting'. Lalu membuka folder 'dokumen', lalu 'arsip', kemudian folder 'rahasia' dan terakhir tinggal satu folder yang tersisa.

'Our marriage'

Ternyata, folder itu berisi sekitar 114 foto. Dan kesemuanya hanya di dominasi warna baby blue dan merah. Lalu di beberapa foto ada warna pastel. Saat dimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengikat janji suci mereka di sebuah gereja.

Dia mengingat setiap detil dari kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya dan.. mungkin Tetsuya. Tetapi sayang, semua janji itu sama sekali tidak atas namakan cinta. Hanya karena kepalsuan semata dan sama sekali tidak dari hati dan kesungguhan dari mereka.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou kembali mengajak Tetsuya pergi ke altar itu sekali lagi dan mengucapkan janji suci itu dari hati bukan karena paksaan atau sebagainya. Namun, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Air matanya terus menetes tanpa henti dari iris merah dan emasnya itu.

"Inikah.. rasanya bila berbuat kesalahan?"

Akashi bertanya entah pada siapa. Dirinya tidak mengira akan sesakit ini rasa bersalah. Motto yang selalu di pegang teguh olehnya kini mulai runtuh dan perlu di tanyakan kembali.

"Tetsuya.. Kumohon.. Kembalilah padaku.."

_**~ To be Continue ~**_


End file.
